


The Yearbook

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad hasn't walked in on quite what he thought he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/gifts).



Tommy obviously hadn’t realised that Brad was in the house, that much was clear as soon as Brad opened the door to Tommy’s bedroom. He’d arrived there at the same time as Tommy’s mother, who had let him in, and Tommy clearly hadn’t heard any of that. No, he was too busy jerking off to a picture of Brad and Emily in the school yearbook?! What the fuck?

“Dude!” Brad exclaimed as Tommy started guiltily, throwing the yearbook to the floor where it landed on top of his pile of 9th Wonders comics. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Um, you wouldn’t believe me if I said “nothing”, would you?” Tommy tried to smile, but Brad was having none of that.

“No, I wouldn’t. Because it sure looks to me like you’re wanking over pictures of my girlfriend, that’s what I think you’re doing. That why you got the job at the ice cream place, so you could be near her, huh?” Brad had suspected that almost as soon as Tommy had started in their class, after having caught him staring in their direction a couple of times. Since Tommy had made his stepdad disappear, and they’d become friends, Brad had tried to ignore what he thought was Tommy’s interest in Emily for friendship’s sake at first, and then because over time, after both spending more time with Tommy and realising how much they had in common and finally being able to go home and know he wasn’t going to get yelled at by his stepfather over something stupid, beery breath right in his face, Brad was beginning to realise it wasn’t Emily he wanted, but Tommy.

“You thought I was interested in Emily?” Tommy repeated.

“Well, that’s what it looks like,” Brad began, but looking at Tommy’s face, which didn’t look guilty as he’d expected but more incredulous, suddenly he wasn’t quite so sure at the moment.

“Brad, you idiot.” Tommy laughed. “Look at the pictures again.”

Brad took the yearbook which Tommy was holding out to him and looked. They were pictures of Emily and Brad together, at least the first two, but as he read on they started featuring Emily less. In the last two, Brad was alone.

“It’s not Emily I’m interested in,” Tommy said. “It’s always been you. I just never told you because I always thought that you were into Emily.”

“Maybe I thought I was once upon a time,” Brad admitted. “But since I met you, that’s changed. You’re the one who’s made me so happy ever since you moved to town. Hell, it’s thanks to you that I’m happy at home now.” Did Tommy flinch as Brad said that? No, Brad decided it was just his imagination, for the next moment Tommy was kissing him, pulling him close, leading him towards the bed. Who cared what that had been about? They were together now, that was what was important.


End file.
